civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavenly Kingdom (Hong Xiuquan)
The Heavenly Kingdom (also known as the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom or simply Taiping) led by Hong Xiuquan is a custom civilization by PorkBean, with contributions from DuskJockey, DarthKyofu, TPangolin, and others. The Heavenly Kingdom is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Heavenly Kingdom The Heavenly Kingdom of Great Peace (Taiping Tianguo) was a large-scale rebellion in eastern China in the middle of the 19th century. The rebellion began in Guangxi Province, as Qing government troops marched through villages and began threatening followers of Bai Shangdi, Hong Xiuquan's "God Worshipping Society". In response, Xiuquan declared open rebellion against the Qing and proclaimed himself 'Heavenly King' of a new dynasty. The forces of the newly established Heavenly Kingdom marched on Qing cities and quickly captured Nanjing, renaming it 'Tianjing' to serve as their capital. Hong Xiuquan Hong Xiuquan was a 19th century Chinese peasant and member of the Hakka minority. As a young adult he several times attempted the Qing Imperial Examinations, failing each time and ultimately suffering a nervous breakdown. During this period, Hong had a dream in which he spoke with his 'Celestial Family' - an older, bearded man in a dragon robe, and a younger man claiming to be Hong's elder brother. The men granted Hong a sword and instructed him to destroy the 'demons' which had taken over the earth, which Hong dreamt that he did so with the help of the elder brother. After his breakdown, Hong examined a leaflet he had received from a Christian missionary and determined the figures in his dream to be the Judeo-Christian God and Jesus of Nazareth. Hong began recruiting followers to his new faith, and by 1850 had an assembly that numbered close to 30,000 members. Dawn of Man Praise be to Him, Hong Xiuquan, Son of God and Tian Wang of the Heavenly Kingdom. Divine King, spurned at a young age by imperial academics, your grand revelation came to you after an encounter with a Christian missionary. In your dream you saw your Celestial Family, your Holy Father and Brother, lamenting the fall of the Middle Kingdom to foreign demons. With their guidance you took up your divine mission, preaching the Word of God among your people and organizing a congregation that would number into the tens of thousands. As government forces began to approach your villages and threaten your followers, you proclaimed the Heavenly Kingdom of Great Peace, and rose up in rebellion against the great demons themselves - the hated Manchus. Godsent King, in your hand you wield the Universe. The time has come again for you to heed the Word of the Lord. Can you, with divine authority, execute evil and preserve the righteous? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the Heavenly Kingdom, child. I am Hong Xiuquan, Son of God on Earth. Introduction: I am the Heavenly King, Hong Xiuquan. Know that ours is a divine mission, blessed with the authority of the Heavenly Father and Elder Brother. Introduction: Lost child, find peace and protection in the Heavenly Kingdom. I am Hong Xiuquan, second son of the Heavenly Father. Introduction (to Cixi and Nurhaci): Poison-swallowed one, you enter the Court of the Heavenly King. Know that we will oppose you to the last, and unify the world in light. Defeat: And so the fate that befell the Elder Brother, befalls the younger. I go now to reunite with my Celestial Family. Defeat: I can no longer bear witness to this suffering. I yield myself and my Kingdom to you. Defeat (to Cixi and Nurhaci): Red-eyed serpent devil, one day your evils will be wiped from this Earth. Death is not the end for the Son of God. Unique Attributes Religion Strategy The Heavenly Kingdom is a Faith-flavoured domination civ, boasting lots of nice rewards for quickly capturing and holding on to enemy cities. The Taiping unique ability, Brother of Christ, grants a large boost of Faith and restores city HP if you can capture a city surrounded by a number of pillaged improvements. Each pillaged improvement will grant 50 Faith (on standard speed) and restore around 10% of the captured city's HP. If you can inflict enough devastation upon your target before making the capture, you can make bold snipes without running the risk of re-capture and pocketing a huge amount of Faith, which can be extremely useful in the early game for getting a religion up and running. Brother of Christ also grants an additional 25% religious pressure from puppet cities within your empire, so be sure to spread your doctrine to your new city captures to fully take advantage of this bonus. The Heavenly Kingdom's unique unit is the Changmao, replacing the Musketman. The Changmao equals the base unit in strength, but gains an additional +50% combat strength vs cities when it is fighting on a pillaged improvement. If you can destroy the improvements directly adjacent to your target city, you can position the Changmao to make an extremely effective siege unit. Under these circumstances be sure to inflict the final blow to the city's defenses with a Changmao unit, as they immediately build all available defensive buildings in any city that they capture. The final Taiping unique component is the Heavenly Hall, a unique building which replaces the Opera House. This Renaissance-era religious building grants +2 Faith and +4 defensive strength in addition to normal benefits. Any unit constructed in a city with a Heavenly Hall while the city is celebrating We Love the King Day will gain a free promotion that allows them to pillage improvements without spending a movement point. Time your training of new units to coincide with a We Love the King Day to gain access to elite units that amplify the effectiveness of the Heavenly Kingdom's other unique abilities. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now forging your demon-slaying swords and praising your divinity. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * TPangolin: Cartograph, leaderscene * DarthKyofu: Art support, art adjustments * JFD: Lua support, Lua assets * Lungora: Research, religion icon * DuskJockey: Civ icon Notes and References Category:Oriental Cultures Category:PorkBean Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:China Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions